Beacon Hills Isn't Exactly The Best Vacation Spot
by phantomlimb21
Summary: The gang decided to spend their winter break in Beacon Hills. Little did they know the horrors and hairy problems the town faced.
1. This Place Is A Shithole

"This place is a shithole," Schmidt said as he slammed the car door shut.

"_Hey!_ Don't be like that. It's not shitty, it just has, uh, _character_," Jess said defensively of their rented cabin.

"No Jess, it's pretty shitty," Nick said as he got some of their stuff out of the car.

"Seriously, though, don't walk barefoot around here. I'm pretty sure one of us is going to get tetanus," Winston chirped unhelpfully.

All three of the roommates looked at Nick.

"_Hey, _it's not going to be me. I just bought me a pair of boots and nothings getting past these babies," Nick said as he wiggled his feet.

"A_re those my shoes," _Schmidt shrieked.

"Uh…no," Nick said lamely.

"Oh my god, I'm done. Good day to you all. I'm going for a walk and _don't bother coming after me_!" Schmidt yelled as he stormed off.

"Guh, Nick, come on! You know he doesn't like it when other people wear his shoes!" Jess said, looking at Nick disapprovingly.

Nick and Winston just snickered like the five year olds they were.

"I can't even say I'm sorry because d_id you see his face?_" Nick said breathless for laughter.

"You guys are so immature," Jess said as she walked to go find Schmidt.

"Aw Jess, come on! Let him sulk, it does him good!" Nick yelled after her.

It was winter break and the gang decided it would be cool to go camping together. Well Winston, Nick and Jess thought it would be cool; Schmidt just came along because he refused to be left out.

"I can't believe I let you guys drag me off to this godforsaken forres-,"

"Schmidt! It is _not that bad. _Besides, we've gone camping before," Jess said interrupting his incessant whining as she trotted to catch up to him.

Schmidt narrowed his eyes at her, lightly tilted his head with sass and scoffed.

"Okay, that one time Nick threw his keys into the valley does nOT _COUNT AS CAMPING, JESSICA!" _He bellowed.

Jess smiled nervously.

"Okay, no, don't do that. You look like a feral badger, stop it!"

"_YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE BEING YELLED AT. YOU KNOW IT REMINDS ME OF MY PARENT'S MARRIGE!" _Jess yelled at him through her awkward smile as she ran off.

"Oye vey," Schmidt said, shaking his head in annoyance as he walked to the more woodsy part of the cabin to explore and get away from all of _that_.

Jess stopped smiling and walked over to where Nick and Winston were getting the rest of their stuff out of the car.

"Need any help?" Jess inquired.

"Your help would've been appreciated thirty minutes ago," Winston groaned out as he grabbed Schmidt's products bag.

"Oh. Oh well," Jess said as she perched herself on the cabin's porch's banister.

(This was probably not the best idea because this was a shoddy made porch but foreshadowing, kiddos)

Jess sat still there, really enjoying the scenic views until Winston rudely interrupted her.

"Aye, Jess, can you _**not **_check out Nick's butt when I'm _right here?" _Winston asked in exasperation.

"Uh yeah, about that? No," Jess said as she exaggeratedly winked at Nick.

Nick chuckled to himself and smiled.

Winston grabbed the last of the bags and said "Ugh, _get a room," _as he went in the cabin and left.

"Were you really checking my butt out?" Nick asked with a coy smile as he walked up the porch steps towards her.

"You're darn right I was checkin out that sweet booty," Jess said in her Judy Garland voice.

Nick now stood in front of her, his smile downright predatory. She raised an eyebrow in question as he surged forward and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh yeah?" Nick asked as he inched forward, his mouth millimeters away from hers.

"Yeah," she said as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

_For like a second._

"_HOLY SHIT, GUYS! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS, LIKE RIGHT NOW!" _Schmidt yelled from below the porch.

Both Nick and Jess sighed in frustration as their lips drew apart. Nick removed his hands from Jess's hair and laid them on either side of her against the porch banister. Jess pressed her forehead against his.

"_OH MY GOD, WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING?! LIKE WHAT WERE YOU EVEN-_were you guys having porch sex? Because 1. EW, Nicholas I thought I taught you better and 2. Jess, do you _really _want splinters _there?"_ Schmidt said with a judgmental tone.

"Ah _hell no, _ain't nobody having porch sex on my watch; it's bad enough we put up with your usual sex!" Winston said coming through the cabin's screen door.

"_WE'RE NOT HAVING PORCH SEX!"_ Nick exclaimed.

"_Porch sex?"_

"_**Shut up!"**_

All four roommates stood still as they looked at each other in question. It was at the same time they all realized that that hadn't come from anyone of them and they leapt to action. Nick put Jess behind him to shield her, Winston hid behind Jess and Schmidt clutched her leg in fear through the railing of the bottom of the porch's banister.

"Who's there?! I've got a bat and I'm not afraid to use it! I almost made it to the major leagues!" Nick shouted at the general area of the forest that surrounded the crappy cabin. He was sure that that was where he had heard the unfamiliar voices.

"I didn't know you almost made it to the majors," Jess whispered.

"That's because I didn't. I don't play baseball," Nick said, turning to look at her incredulously.

"Then why would you say that? Why would you lie about something so trivial like that? You don't even have a bat," Jess said with a scoff.

"Oh _my god, Jess, they didn't need to know that!"_ Nick furiously whispered.

"What team were you going to play for?" Said one of the unfamiliar voices, coming from the forest area. The voice was definitely male

"Oh my f_ucking god, Stiles, shut the hell up!"_ Said the other voice that had spoken earlier. This person sounded older than the other.

"Oh god, oh my god, we're gonna die, aren't we? _I'm gonna die in this fucked up Santa's enchanted forest and it's all your god damn fault, Jess!" _Schmidt screeched.

"_My _fault? Why is it _my _fault?" Jess asked defensively.

"Because you wanted to go _fucking camping! WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE GONE TO NEW YORK OR ANOTHER COUNTRY LIKE ANY NORMAL PERSON?! WE'RE GONNA DIE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, JESS DAY! YOU'RE A MURDERER! YOU PRACTICALLY SIGNED MY DEATH WARRANT!" _Schmidt screeched in a panic.

Winston started sobbing into Jess's back.

"Let go of my leg, Schmidt! You don't deserve comfort!" Jess said as she shook his hand off.

"Both of you stop it! We're not going to die, Schmidt! They're probably just some idiot teenagers trying to scare us," Nick said, trying to assure the gang.

He took a step forward.

"Nick_, what are you doing?" _Jess asked voice shaky.

"Relax, I got this. Who's out there?! Show yourselves or I'm calling the cops!" Nick yelled as he started walking down the porch's steps.

"Aw _shit! Bail!"_ was heard as was the sound of sneakers scrambling in snow.

Nick took off and ran after them, followed by a worried Jess, a panicked Schmidt and a reluctant sobbing mess that was referred to as Winston. Nick was already deep in the forest when he heard the tell-tale sound of someone falling in snow. Nick turned ahead to see a figure in a red hoodie getting up from the ground. He started to chase after the person when suddenly, he was tripped by a-a, was that a tail? He fell face first in the snow, which stung. He wiped away the snow and looked up to see that the figure in the red hoodie was long gone. He cursed in frustration and tried to get up and immediately let out another string of curses. Fortunately, Jess and the guys showed up right afterwards.

"_Oh my god, Nick! _Are you okay?! What were you _thinking?! _Oh wait, _you weren't!"_ Jess screeched as she knelt down beside him and checked him over.

"Ugh, I'm fine, I think I just pulled something," Nick answered as he groaned in pain.

"Did they do this to you, Nick? Oh let me at 'em, no one does this to mah boi!" Schmidt said, his adrenaline finally kicking in apparently.

"Ugh, no I tripped over-over a tail, I think? I don't know man," Nick said as Jess and Winston helped him up.

"I don't like this," Winston said in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I could tell. You cried," Nick said with a slight snicker he instantly regretted because oh the pain he felt was not worth it.

"Shut up, you're the one that fell on your face."

"Well this was horrible and I think we should leave; like now. I'll pack," Schmidt said enthusiastically.

"Hey, we are not leaving! We paid for this cabin and we're going to enjoy it!" Jess said with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Excuse you, _Jessica, _but I don't know if you realized but _we almost died!"_ Schmidt spit at her.

"Schmidt, shut up. We're not leaving. Now let's go take Nick to a hospital."

"Fineee," Schmidt said like a bored teenager.

"Oh yeah, cuz that's _so hard. Sorry I'm such a burden, Schmidt,"_ Nick said as sarcastically as physically possible.

"Eh, I'm use to it by now," Schmidt responded as he helped support Nick.

Nick frowned like an old grumpy man. He could have given grumpy cat a run for his money.


	2. If I Could Take It Back, I Would

People don't _just show up_ in Beacon Hills. No one just _casually_ visits this hell hole. So when this random group of people with an L.A license plate drove by Derek, he was rightfully suspicious. He drove to the Stilinski house and found the drive way devoid of the Sheriff's cruiser, so he considered that a win.

Stiles put down his pencil so he could pick up his vibrating phone.

"Hello?"

"Strangers from L.A just drove by me."

"_Your point_?" Stiles asked with disbelief into his phone because this had better not be why Derek had called him.

"I don't know who they are," Derek said not unlike how one would talk to a toddler.

"Yeah, that would be the text book definition of strangers," Stiles said with just a hint of sarcasm.

Stiles didn't even need to be there to know that Derek's nostrils were flared.

"Stiles, how many people are there in this town that you don't know?" Derek asked through gritted teeth.

"Non-ohhh, okay, I see your point. So what were they? Vampires, Werewolves or Witches? It better not be any more god damn rougaros because Dan was a handful enough."

"I don't know what they are but I intend to find out. Are you in?"

Stiles sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose. He was dead tired and he still needed to finish this essay despite it being Winter break.

"Yeah, sure, why not? How far away are you?"

A honk was heard right outside his window.

_Show off_.

"I'll be there in a sec."

He got up from his computer chair and slipped on his converse. He grabbed his red hoodie since he knew it would be chilly outside. It wasn't snowing just yet but he knew it would be soon enough. He locked up after himself and looked around to make sure that no one was watching as he slipped into Derek's Camaro. He didn't need his neighbors telling his dad crazy rumors; especially since the ones concerning him already were crazy enough.

"So what did they even look like?"

"I don't remember. I just know that they're not from Beacon Hills."

One Hour Later

Derek practically stomped his way into his old house as Stiles trailed behind him.

"Derek, man, talk to me," Stiles panted as he was still out of breath from running away.

Derek dramatically kept walking until he stood by an old table that had somehow survived the wreckage. He then looked at it and then laid his palms out on it, making a loud noise that startled Stiles.

"_Stiles_," Derek practically growled at the table.

Now Stiles didn't take too kindly to having his name said like that. Had it been said in a more sexy circumstance, then maybe he would have been into it.

"What, Derek?" Stiles asked as he leaned against an old ruin of a wall.

Derek actually turned around to face him which admittedly, spooked Stiles a little. Derek was looking at him like he was about to murder him and Stiles suddenly realized just how much a possibility the idea that Derek might kill him was possible. Still, he stood against the charred wall as if he was a casual wall flower and was completely unaffected by Derek's glare.

"I brought you along because you're the smart one of the group. Or should I say, I thought you were the smart one of the group," Derek said with a snarl.

Ok, _screw_ acting indifferent to it all.

"_What did you just say to me?!_ Oh I have **_had it_** up to here with your bullshit! Do you know how many fucking times you call me for useless shit?! _Too many_ _fucking times, that's how many!_ If you wanted the smart one, next time call Lydia," Stiles screeched until he was red in the face.

"Maybe I will next time! At least she can shut her fucking mouth!" Derek yelled back.

He regretted it instantly but it was too late and his pride wouldn't allow him to take it back. Stiles clenched his jaw and looked down at the ground in embarrassment and hurt.

"Fine, then I guess I'm done here," Stiles said scornfully.

"I guess you are," Derek said, instantly hating himself even more.

Stiles shook his head in disbelief and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Derek snarled in anger and turned around and flipped over what was left of the table. It cracked in half and there went the damn remains of the battered table. Derek slumped to the floor and rubbed his temple in frustration. This was getting ridiculous and as to what he was referring to, it was the growing attraction he was feeling towards a one Stiles Stilinski. It had been a month ago that he had finally pieced together what was really keeping him in Beacon Hills and it had _pissed him off._

Love was what had destroyed his family in the first place and Derek didn't exactly think it would be the solution to all his troubles. Especially since the person he was in love with yes, in love with, he was that fucked, was a seventeen year old motor mouth who had a tendency to find trouble and leave Derek breathless. He didn't need nor want this. And yet everything and everyone kept telling him otherwise. You wouldn't believe all the Witches, Werewolves and other supernatural creatures that would tell him that Stiles was his salvation. It was embarrassing and Derek always wanted to curl up and die each time.

Thank god Stiles was oblivious to it all despite how clear it was to most. Derek was ever happy that Stiles didn't know how infatuated he really was with him and he intended to keep it that way. Stiles was a good if misguided person and he didn't need someone like Derek fucking him up. So Derek, like always, usually self-sabotaged and it would make Stiles draw further away from him. Did it hurt Derek to see Stiles retract from him like he'd been burnt? Yes. But was it the right thing to do? Yes. He cradled his head between his hands as if this would help him forget it all.

He realized just how much he sounded like a teenage girl and he scoffed at himself as he got up from the floor. He figured he should at least call Scott and give him a heads up about the new people.


	3. Do Your Research

"Okay, sweetie, that's all we have to do. You're done for the day. Don't put any pressure on that foot, okay?" Nurse McCall said sweetly.

"Oh trust me, he won't," Jess said sternly, glaring at Nick from where he lay on the hospital bed.

"Just checking to make sure he knows that," Melissa McCall said with a genuine smile.

They had driven Nick to the nearest hospital in Beacon Hills where they were ushered into a room by one of the nicest people they had ever met. Melissa McCall was the nurse on duty when Nick was admitted and she was like their mother. She had given each of them candy and had even humored Winston by letting him play with her stethoscope.

"So are you folks new here? Did you just move here?"

"Oh God no and we never plan to…No offense, Melissa," Schmidt said with clear disdain for the town.

Melissa chuckled.

"Oh lord knows what it must be like for you city people. So are you visiting relatives here in Beacon Hills? What are your families' names? I might know them."

"Oh no, we're just vacationing here. None of us are even from California," Jess explained.

Melissa laughed but abruptly stopped after she saw how serious the group looked.

"Oh you're serious? You're vacationing? Here?" She asked in astonishment.

"Well yeah, I mean, we all live in California and we wanted to vacation somewhere in state and cheap and well we found a cute cabin here," Jess said.

"You mean a shitty cabin? No offense to you, Melissa, you're gorgeous, it's this place that's a dump," Schmidt said without a second thought.

"Can't have sunshine without a little rain," Winston sang.

Melissa looked at them in disbelief because wow.

"What? What is it?" Nick asked, noticing her peculiar expression.

"No, it's nothing-just…Did you guys even research this place before you rented here?" Melissa asked cautiously.

"No...Why? What's wrong with this place?" Winston asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! Ha-ha why would you think that? I'm just thinking, if you had just done some research, you could've probably gotten a better price for another cabin," Melissa said in a rush as she checked over Nick's chart so as not to have to look at any of them in the eye.

A knock was heard and a young nurse by the named Rory came in.

"Melissa, your son's here to see you," Rory said in a hurried English accent.

"Right, well I've got to go do that, you guys just stay here. I'll be really quick and get Doctor Dorian to sign your release form," she said in a hurry as she took Nick's chart and headed out.

Rory left with her.

"Did anyone else find that weird?" Winston asked.

"A little but it's probably nothing," Nick answered.

"God I love her. Why can't everyone be like Melissa McCall? What a queen," Schmidt said as he looked at the door forlornly.

"I know right? What a babe," Jess said.


End file.
